deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Theultimatelifeform/Dragon Ball GT: Legacy chapter 1
100 years ago, the evil shadow dragons appeared and caused havoc throughout the world..but one man was always there to stop them..this man was Goku. Together with his friends, he defeated the shadow dragons and saved not only the world, but possibly the galaxy. But the happiness was short lived, as Goku decided to leave earth with Shenron, possibly the realm of the living and above. This is the story of the next century of heroes. The Dragon Realm Shockwaves were being created through several parts of the realm itself as Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue and blocked several punches from Omega Shenron, who agreed to train with Goku. Goku kneed Omega and kicked him down, only for Omega to land on his feet and blast Goku further into the air. Goku’s gi changed from when he was last on earth. He still had his gear from before the 10 year gap after the defeat of Majin Buu, but it had a black undershirt with a blue-green gi. Goku and Omega traded blows across a field before they punched eachother at the same time, then collided with their knees before Omega teleported behind Goku and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a building. Goku got up and de-transformed before walking to Omega. ‘’That was an incredible training session, Omega!’’ Goku congratulated, shaking the hand of the dragon he once called an enemy. ‘’You’ve been training in this realm for 100 years, Goku...you’ve gotten stronger than anyone in the dragon realm could have possibly imagined.’’ Omega replied, ‘’I remember the last time we got into a legitimate fight, I nearly killed you.’’ ‘’Heheh, yeah.’’ Goku laughed, then sat down, ‘’I wonder how earth is doing.’’ ‘’I’m sure it’s fine, Goku.’’ Omega assured him, ‘’The king of the dragons told me that no significant threats have appeared since Xicor 95 years ago.’’ ‘’I’m still upset that every fighter but Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks died in the fighting, though..and I don’t know what happened to Pan.’’ Goku sighed. Goku looked to the sky as Omega walked off, then got up. ‘’I wonder if I can practice this technique.’’ Goku said, then began powering up before the screen cut to earth. Earth Pan was walking to the fridge to grab a drink when she heard an explosion from outside her house. Pan walked to the outside to see Goku Jr training with Vegeta Jr, descendants of Goku and Vegeta, respectively. ‘’GOKU! VEGETA!’’ Pan yelled, ‘’DON’T RUIN THE LAWN!’’ The two boys jumped back in fear. ‘’Sorry, grandma!’’ Goku Jr apologized, waving his arms up and down, ‘’Do you want us to move somewhere else?’’ ‘’YEAH, I DO!’’ Pan yelled, ‘’You two need to be more careful when sparring in front of our house!’’ ‘’W-We understand!’’ both boys said before flying off. When they flew off, Pan sighed. ‘’Those boys will be the salt of the earth if they continue to do that.’’ Pan said before walking back inside. West city Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr flew in the city and came across a building. ‘’Hey..what’s that?’’ Goku Jr asked, pointing to the building. ‘’Looks like the old capsule corps building..but I heard it hasn’t been used in years.’’ Vegeta Jr said before landing in front of the building the same time as Goku Jr, then opened the door to find the lobby broken down and musty, ‘’Geez.’’ ‘’Place isn’t exactly in the best of shape, is it?’’ Goku Jr asked his friend, who nodded. ‘’Come on, let’s check this place out.’’ Vegeta Jr said before turning on the power, causing the building’s lights to turn on. The two boys walked through the building, finding old and barely functioning robots struggling to keep the place stable. ‘’What happened to this place?’’ Goku Jr asked before he heard a voice. ‘’Lack of maintenance caused everything to break down.’’ a young female’s voice said and both boys turned around to see a girl with a blue tanktop and a pink jacket with jeans. The thing that both boys noticed was the hair...the same color of Vegeta Jr’s mother. However, the girl was in her early teens, by what they observed, so they knew it wasn’t his mother. ‘’Who are you?’’ Vegeta Jr asked, ‘’And what do you want with us?’’ ‘’Geez, not the one for cheery meetings, are ya?’’ The girl sighed, ‘’But my name is Bulma..well..Bulma III.’’ ‘’I saw old photos of the first Bulma..what relation do you have with her?’’ Vegeta Jr asked Bulma III, who scoffed. ‘’You dolt, i’m one of her great-great granddaughters.’’ Bulma III said, shocking both boys. ‘’That means..’’ Vegeta Jr gasped, ‘’You’re my-’’ ‘’Sister? Yep.’’ Bulma III confirmed, causing Vegeta Jr walk backwards. ‘’But… i’ve never met you before!’’ Vegeta Jr spat, ‘’How can you possibly be of any relation to me?’’ ‘’We were seperated at birth, Vegeta’’ Bulma III said to her brother, ‘’When you were born, our dad refused to care for you because you looked so much liked great-great grandpa, who dad disliked with a passion.’’ ‘’And he took with you him?’’ Vegeta Jr asked and Bulma III nodded. ‘’But...2 years ago...when I was 12...he was killed.’’ Bulma III said, starting to cry, ‘’I saw him die in front of me.’’ Vegeta Jr frowned while Goku Jr looked sad. ‘’Why are you here, then?’’ Vegeta Jr asked and Bulma III looked up at him. ‘’I’m looking for the old gravity chamber for me to use for training.’’ Bulma III replied, catching both boys’ attention. ‘’You want to become a fighter like us?’’ Goku Jr asked Bulma III, who nodded, ‘’Cool!’’ ‘’Goku, we don’t know how much gravity Bulma will use!’’ Vegeta Jr reminded his friend, but Bulma III got between them. ‘’I will only use either 5 or 10 times earth’s gravity.’’ Bulma III said before winking, ‘’Gotta start small, right?’’ ‘’Okay…’’ Vegeta Jr said as Goku Jr raised an eyebrow, ‘’You two go have fun with eachother, i’m going to keep looking around.’’ ‘’Wait, what?’’ Goku Jr was about to say, but Vegeta Jr teleported away, ‘’Guh!’’ ‘’Well then..’’ Bulma III said, then found the gravity chamber and walked into it as Goku Jr followed her, ‘’So, you’re Goku, right?’’ ‘’Yep! My great-great grandfather was named Goku too, so sometimes people get it mixed up.’’ Goku Jr laughed. ‘’Interesting..’’ Bulma III said, but smiled as she went over to a computer, ‘’Hm…’’ Goku Jr looked around while his eyes and mouth were wide. ‘’This place is pretty big.’’ Goku Jr gasped. ‘’Well, Goku, the world itself is big, so this wouldn’t be a surprise.’’ Bulma III giggled, ‘’Now..15 times gravity’’ ‘’WAIT...15!?’’ Goku Jr yelled before the whole room lit up in a red light, then both of them collapsed on the ground, ‘’You never said we’d do 15 times gravity!’’ ‘’I didn’t know it would be THIS hard!’’ Bulma III yelled back before the screen cut to Vegeta Jr kicking open a door to the basement of capsule corps. Capsule corps basement Vegeta Jr was walking down a flight of stairs as he saw a machine just sitting there with the words ‘capsule corps’ on it. ‘’Huh? What’s this?’’ Vegeta Jr asked himself as he walked close to the machine, then flew up to where he could see what’s inside, but couldn’t explore it more until he noticed a large lamp post falling from the ceiling, forcing him to blast it and cause glass and pieces of the lamp to fall around him, but Vegeta Jr managed to avoid it. As Vegeta Jr continued to look at the machine. ‘’Looks like a time machine.’’ Vegeta Jr whispered. Vegeta Jr shrugged and flew out of the basement and back to the gravity chamber, where he noticed Goku Jr and Bulma III on the ground at 15x gravity. ‘’15x gravity...tch.’’ Vegeta Jr scoffed before he walked to the machine without being affected by the gravity, then dialed it down to 5x gravity, allowing his sister and friend to slowly get up and get used to the new gravity, ‘’Did you really do 15 times gravity when Goku can barely do 5 times gravity?’’ ‘’Well excuse me, i’m not the one who ran off to go exploring!’’ Bulma III spat while crossing her arms and Goku Jr did several punches and kicks to adapt to the change of gravity. ‘’Whatever, let’s just train.’’ Vegeta Jr said before the screen cut to other world. Other world Vegeta frowned as he watched Goten and Trunks train with each other and Gohan sitting and reading. ‘’It’s been 100 years since Kakarot left earth and now we’re all dead but Pan, Roshi and the android.’’ Vegeta started as he watched, ‘’He said he’d be back someday, but he never came back and as such, we all died before he could get back.’’ As Vegeta growled, King Kai approached him. ‘’Hey, Vegeta!’’ King Kai called, ‘’Not training? That’s a surprise!’’ ‘’Believe me, i’m stronger than everyone in this area, even if I didn’t train, i’d still win.’’ Vegeta boasted, ‘’And why do you care? You were mostly concerned about Kakarot’s training.’’ ‘’Yeah, but now that Goku’s gone, there’s nobody to properly train!’’ King Kai said, ‘’So I decided to relax and do something else rather than sit at my house all day.’’ ‘’Clearly.’’ Vegeta snickered, ‘’But what do you want with me?’’ ‘’Me and fortuneteller Baba have had a discussion with each other and since your 1 day on earth is not done yet, we are deciding to reset it and let you spend 1 day on earth to help train Goku and Vegeta Jr.’’ King Kai revealed, causing Vegeta to look at him with a raised eyebrow. ‘’You want me to train little kids?’’ Vegeta asked, then did a simple ‘hmph’, ‘’I’ll pass.’’ ‘’Who knows...the strength gained from training with them will ensure both the earth being safe and you potentially getting stronger than Goku.’’ King Kai said, causing Vegeta’s eyes to widen. ‘’You’re sure about this?’’ Vegeta asked him and he nodded, ‘’......’’ ‘’Fine...i’ll do it.’’ Category:Blog posts